A Thousand Years
by forcverandalways
Summary: A Milarion songfic to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri


**AAAANNNNDDDD I AM BAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKK**

 **Hey guys!! How are you all??** **I went shopping with my friends last Saturday and I took a little trip to HMV to find the last Taylor Swift CD that I need which they did not have because apparently they have stopped making it :'-(. Hopefully Big Machine Records will start making it again soon *prays*.**

 **Anyway, while I was there, I got the Tinkerbell DVD that I have been wanting for AGES; The Secret of the Wings. For all of you that do not know, I am a HUGE Milarion shipper. I watched it that same night I got it and obviously I freaked. And so I decided to write a songfic on it.** **I** **am not going to tell you the rules because I have said them wayyy too many times in my other songfics plus they are in my bio so yeah…**

 **Enjoy guys xx**

Queen Clarion flew back to her house in the Pixie Dust Tree. She had just seen him again. Clarion let out a sob before she put her hand to her chest and felt her heart pounding quickly inside her chest. She remembered painting the views from their rooms with him and the promises they made to each other from promising to love each other forever to promising to keep the fairies from crossing the border between Spring and Winter.

She was afraid to admit she loved him because she never forgot the mistake she made that cost him his wing, but as she remembered him standing on the other side of the border, all of her doubt went away.

Clarion felt like she was dying everyday waiting for him to come back. She did not want him to be afraid. She had loved him for a thousand years, and she would love him for a thousand more.

Lord Milori watched as the one he loved flew away to stay out of the freeze. He felt as if time had stopped.

'She's more beautiful than I remember' he thought.

He had to be brave, he had to protect the Pixie Dust Tree so he could not lose her again, this time for good. Every breath he had taken since they had parted and every hour that had past since they had parted had led up to Milori telling Clarion he loved her and he always would. He prayed that the pixie dust was not gone, because he did not want to lose her again.

Milori had been closer to her than he was at the border earlier.

He felt like he was dying everyday waiting for her to return. He wanted to tell her to not be scared, that he had loved her for a thousand years and that he would love her for a thousand more.

Clarion believed after they parted that they would see each other again. Time had brought him back to her, and for that she was glad because she had loved him for a thousand years and she would love him for a thousand more.

Milori and Clarion had told Tinkerbell and Periwinkle the story of the two fairies that fell in love, which was them, but they never gave the younger fairies their names.

As Milori flew over to try and save the Pixie Dust Tree, Clarion looked at him with love because she had missed him so much.

Luckily, the fairies found, the Pixie Dust Tree was OK, but Tinkerbell was not: she had broken a wing. Clarion gasped when she saw Tinkerbell's broken wing.

"Oh no" she said sadly.

"Oh Tinkerbell" Fairy Mary said, almost in tears.

"Tink, why didn't you tell me?" Periwinkle asked with a trembling voice as she put her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"We had to save the tree, besides, theres no cure for a broken wing" Tinkerbell replied.

"Im so sorry" Peri said before she put her arms around her sister.

Milori put a comforting hand on Clarion's shoulder.

"This happened because we tried to keep you apart" he stated.

"But never again, you belong together" she added.

Periwinkle and Tinkerbell shared looks of delight before Tink wiped a tear away.

"It's getting warmer, you should get back to winter" Tinkerbell stated as the sun started to shine through the trees.

"Yeah" Peri sighed as she walked away sadly.

She turned back concernedly to her sister.

"Hey, I'll be OK. I'll meet you tomorrow at the border" Tinkerbell said quietly.

Peri gave the tinker fairy a small smile and walked back towards her sister.

"Sisters?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Sisters" Periwinkle confirmed as she turned around before she and her sister put their wings together.

"Ahahaha! Jingles!" She and her sisters giggled as a bright light flashed.

The two put their wings together and the rip on Tinkerbell's started to sew together. The sisters gasped excitedly with a smile before they put their wings together, concentrated and then an even brighter light shone from their wings. When they stopped, they gasped happily.

"Oh ho ho! That's a new chapter!" Dewey said excitedly.

Everyone smiled, and Milori wrapped an arm around Clarion's waist and took her hand before she put her hand on his chest and leaned up and kissed him.

"Oh Queen Clarion" Fairy Mary said teasingly.

"Well I didn't know they were gonna do the smoochy smoochety. Guess they're telling everyone now" Dewey said with a wink at the sisters and Clarion and Milori both glared at him.

Peri and Tink looked at each other in realization before the winter fairy offered Tink her hands and the warm fairy accepted and they flew around happily.

After that, Clarion and Milori went back to Clarion's place.

"Are you OK, Ree?" Milori asked her.

"No, I'm not" she let out a sob and Milori took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry" Clarion silently cursed as her voice cracked.

"For what?" Milori asked.

"For breaking your wing. For not being careful. This is all my fault" Clarion cried.

"It's not your fault Ree, it never was. We didn't know it would happen. I love you, Ree, I love you so much. I have loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more Milori whispered.

"I believed I would find you again, and time has brought you back to me. I've loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more too" Clarion told him softly as she laced their fingers together.

 **I am currently on holiday and I am hating every minute of it so I am mostly reading FanFiction, watching The Good Place (it is FABULOUS people so go and watch it) and films on Netflix and listening to music. As soon as I get home I am hugging my dog and never ever taking my DVDs for granted again. Thanks for reading guys and please leave a review!! Xx**


End file.
